


In the Grey

by starlightwalking



Series: Fëanorian Redemption [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Aromantic Asexual Amrod, Beleriand, Doriath, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finwëan Ladies Week 2020, First Age, Marchwardens, Mirkwood, Protective Siblings, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath, Secret Children, kidnapdoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: How Thennes went from a marchwarden of Doriath to the wife of a Fëanárion to a wanderer and mother to children not her own.
Relationships: Amras & Amrod (Tolkien), Amras (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Amrod (Tolkien) & Original Female Character(s), Eluréd & Elurín (Tolkien) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fëanorian Redemption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Finwëan Ladies Week 2020





	In the Grey

**Author's Note:**

> For Finwëan Ladies Week 2020 Day 6: Original Characters!
> 
> Ever since I came up with Thennes for my longfic [ATATYA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398906), I've been itching to write her story. If you've read that fic, you know the basics - but here's a little more detail!
> 
> And yes, I have started yet _another_ WIP...this will be updated When I Feel Like It, no promises for when the next chapter will be out :P
> 
> ETA 1/4/21: I've added this fic to my "base canon" series because the events occur the same way in that verse as they do in the Feanorian Redemption verse; however, those two verses are distinct from each other.

“Did you really think you would be able to pass through the Girdle unnoticed, Golodh?” she demanded, an arrow nocked to her bow. She would not kill him, of course; such a thing was unthinkable, but she could hurt him if she needed to.

The ellon, red of hair and bright of eyes, scowled but said nothing. His skin was peculiarly discolored, looking raw and almost burnt in some places, but fair and clear in others. Perhaps it was a side effect of the light of those dreadful Trees that had birthed the Sun and Moon. Thennes had never seen a Lachend this close before; the markings were much less obvious than the terrible light in all their eyes.

“Leave now,” Thennes ordered the trespasser. No matter her curiosity, the King’s orders were clear: none shall pass the border without his express permission.

“And if I do not?” the Golodh asked, his accent grating to her ears.

There are other marchwardens nearby,” she said coolly. “If you do not leave voluntarily, we will force you to.”

Those bright eyes flashed dangerously. “You know not who you deal with, Dark Elf! The Sons of Fëanáro will not be so easily—”

“Come now, Ambarussa, don’t be rude to such a pretty _nís_ ,” drawled another voice in similarly accented Sindarin. Thennes followed the sound, pointing her arrow up into the trees where a second Golodh, nearly identical to the first but for the slightly darker shade of his hair and his fully clear skin, now revealed himself. He, too, had his bow drawn, pointed straight at her, but he seemed almost... _lazy_ about it. Something about this—and the way he called her pretty—irked her more even than the sullenness of the ellon who could only be his twin.

“Ambarussa,” echoed the first Golodh, almost complaining, but his brother paid him no mind.

“If I lower my weapon will you lower yours?” the second Golodh asked her. “I promise we shall leave, but Ambarussa gets antsy when threatened.”

Thennes stared at him for a long moment, but though the playful look in the Golodh’s eyes was somewhat disturbing, she saw no lie in him. She lowered her bow.

“Thank you,” he said, and leapt down from the tree, landing lightly on his feet. “As I said, we shall take our leave of these borders, but I must say that Singollo treats his neighbors poorly if this is the reception we receive in his realm.”

“You know the king’s law,” Thennes said flatly. “You are not permitted to pass, and this shall not win his favor for you. Carry that message back to your lords.”

At this both ellyn laughed. “But we _are_ the lords,” the first Golodh said, smirking. “I am Ambarussa, son of Fëanáro—”

“—and I am Ambarussa, son of Fëanáro,” finished the second.

Thennes blinked. “You have the same name?”

“Yes,” they said as one.

“We have other names also,” said the burned one. “I am Telufinwë, the last and youngest; and Ambarto-Umbarto, depending on your optimism regarding the future; and I am Atyarussa, the second.”

Thennes’ head swam; the strange, twisting names of the Golodhrim passed through one ear and out the other. Second? Youngest? She struggled to rearrange her perception of the twins, for she had been thinking of this one as the first!

“And I am Pityafinwë, though I am not in truth littlest of our brothers!” cried the other. “And I am Minyarussa, the first. I am told, however, that your folk call him _Amrod_ and myself _Amras_ , though to each other and our brothers we are together the Ambarussat.”

“I care not what you are called,” Thennes snapped, her patience running thin. “Only that you leave this forest and never return. You were fools to attempt this...infiltration.”

“Well, it was worth a try,” said Amras lightly. Amrod only glared.

“Leave, as you promised, Gelydh,” she ordered, lifting her bow once more. Amrod turned his back and began to depart at once, but Amras lingered just a little longer.

“What is _your_ name?” he asked, his voice a little too soft. Thennes’ heart skipped a beat despite herself.

“That is none of your business,” she growled. “You need only know me as a marchwarden of Doriath, and your unfriend.”

Amras gave her an ironic half-bow. “Very well, marchwarden,” he said. His fiery eyes twinkled, laughing at her though his voice was grave. “Though I must warn you I shall not rest until I discover this precious _essë_ of yours.”

“Leave,” she demanded.

“For now!” he cried, disappearing into the trees after his brother.

Thennes loosed her arrow after him, though without any intention of harming him. He yelped in surprise as it landed barely a foot from him, and she smiled in grim satisfaction.

The Golodhrim were truly a terrible nuisance, she groused to herself as she went to retrieve her arrow. But before she could pick it up, she stopped short.

This was not _her_ arrow; it was the Golodh’s. Amras’s.

It was a message, clearer even than his promise that he would discover her name: _I will return._ But not only that: _And I will meet you then._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/), and check out the [Finwëan Ladies Week blog](http://finweanladiesweek.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
